Telecommunications service providers and equipment manufacturers may access information recorded by element management systems (EMS) associated with various network elements in order to review the performance of said elements. This review and analysis of data may interrupt or slow down services, at least in part because of multiple access attempts by the telecommunications service provider and/or equipment manufacturer or other parties. In addition, data collected from these elements by the element management systems may not be stored indefinitely, so there exists both urgency and timing components to both the data collection and analysis that is parallel to a desire to minimize service slowdown and interruption, at least as noticed by the end user.